Alone Before Christmas
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: OliverXHermione OneShot. She was alone again… and there were only three days till Christmas.


Author's Note: Hermione is out of school and on a break for the holidays. She does actually have a job!

Summary: OliverXHermione One-Shot. She was alone again… and there were only three days till Christmas.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I suspect you know that already…

* * *

She was alone again… and there were only three day till Christmas. Her flat was void of all other living beings with the exception of Crookshanks, who was lazily stretched out on the large armchair that she never sat on.

Hermione decided to busy herself today by decorating the flat. But what was the point when no one would be there to help her do it? Never the less, in the spirit of Christmas it had to be done. She was a rather amusing sight with her shoulders covered in tinsel. There were lights wrapped around her hands like boxing gloves and there was a sprig of mistletoe caught in her hair.

The tree she had bought the other day was small but full. She had placed it in the corner and was in the process of wrapping the lights around the tree. Unfortunately neither the tree nor the lights were co-operating with her.

She had wanted to do this whole process the muggle way if only to remind her of her childhood. But of course back then she was in the company of her family which made the whole deal a lot easier. Every now and then she did things the muggle way to remind her of her roots but sometimes she found that the magical way was the best way. And thus with a flick of her wand the lights were up and shinning.

She unwound the tinsel from around her neck and placed it one the floor. In her opinion the shinny silver mass looked like a large snake coiled up and ready to strike. Thankfully Crookshanks was already attacking it and doing a fairly good job of ripping it to pieces… she would have to fix it later.

She headed to the kitchen to check on her Christmas pudding and her Father Christmas shaped cookies. After pulling her cookies out of the oven and resting them on the cooling rack, she made some hot chocolate. While she waited for her chocolate to boil and her milk to heat up, she went about preparing some eggnog for Mrs. Weasley's annual Christmas Eve party.

She entered the sitting room and moved the pile of books that was on her coffee table over to accommodate her steaming mug of hot chocolate. She was set with a difficult choice; tinsel or the TV remote. Which to pick up first? With one look over at the tattered tinsel she was decided. Her hand shot out for the remote and pressed the power button. Crookshanks jumped on the sofa to join Hermione and curl up in her lap.

She browsed through the muggle channels and found nothing interesting. She flipped over the recently added wizarding channels. After a few minutes she saw a Chudley Cannon's uniform zoom across the screen and she stopped.

She had never previously been a fan of quidditch but after having dated a few of the sport's gurus she had found an appreciation for the game. She still couldn't stand the Cannons due to Ron's obsession with them but their game was almost over and her favorite team, Puddlemere United, was due to play next. And there were a few surprise interviews that were supposed to play after this match ended that she was hoping to see.

After the Cannons lost (she was hoping they would so she could rub it in Ron's face) Marcus Flint, Viktor Krum, and Roger Davis all gave rather boring interviews with the spunky middle aged announcer, whom she didn't bother to remember the name of. The last interview was the one that caught her attention.

"So Oliver it's rumored that you are one of the best Keepers in Europe. Do you think you can hold to that for the rest of this season?" The announcer asked the Scottish man.

"I would not be such a great keeper if I didn't have a truly great team. We always help each other out and our team work shows in our games. I have a great support system on the field." Oliver sported a charming smile and suddenly the announcer got a little excited.

"I don't mean to dig into your personal life but you mentioned a strong support base. Is there anyone other than you team members that give you support?"

"Well, obviously my fans are a huge support and my family has always been there for me." At Oliver's answer the announcer gave a knowing smile.

"Of course. So Oliver, is there someone special that you are going to see this Christmas?" it was slightly obvious that the man had been itching to ask this question. It was a well known fact that Oliver Wood never revealed anything about his personal affairs to the press. Oliver smiled into the camera.

"Actually, now that you mentioned it, there is someone for me back at home. Hermione just got off work yesterday and is waiting for me to help her with the Christmas decorations." At this the announcers jaw dropped and he was silent for a few seconds.

"You mean _the_ Hermione Granger?"

"Yep, that's my lass! Hermione, I know your watching 'cause my game is next. I just want to say I love you. I'll see you tonight. Wish me luck, love!"

Hermione made a dash for her cell phone and speed dialed Oliver's number. The phone rang once and the Oliver on screen made a grab for the muggle device in his robe pocket.

"Hello?" the announcer leaned in so that he microphone was right next to Oliver's ear.

"I love you too Ollie!" The Scottish man broke out into a face splitting smile at Hermione's declaration. The announcer turned his focus back to the camera.

"Well folks, it looks like Puddlemere United's keeper has a _very_ significant other; Hermione Granger, long term best friend of Harry Potter, war heroine, and current Minister for Magic."

Hermione hung up the phone and went back to watching the TV as her favorite player flew to the goal posts. She realized about half way through the game that she would have to have every thing perfect when he came home that night. She might even brave the shinny pieces of fluff that once resembled tinsel.

Just as she was finished repairing the silver mess Puddlemere won the game and she went into the kitchen to make some more hot chocolate. She made extra knowing that she wouldn't be the only one wanting some of the delectable beverage.

There was a loud familiar 'pop' and she made her way back into the sitting room with two cups of hot chocolate. She was greeted with the sight of Oliver Wood sitting in the arm chair she never sat in simply because it was his. He took his hot chocolate in one hand and with the other he moved her until she was seated on his lap, and she smiled knowing that she would not be spending the rest of this Christmas season, or any other of that matter, alone.

* * *

End Comment: Short and cheesy with no real plot. But it got me back into writing so it served its purpose. So if you feel up to the task, leave me a review. 


End file.
